Caught in the Sun: Soft Touch
by TachyonOne
Summary: Miyu must put a stop to a Shinma who plays with the fate of a World Cup match for his own amusement. Part of a special fanfic series.


For more information about this fanfic series, go to http://www.infinitedeferral.com/ or for other fanfics in this series, go to my profile at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=79367 .  
  
Caught in the Sun  
  
A 2002 World Cup / Anime Fanfic Series  
  
By Roehl Sybing (indef@infinitedeferral.com)  
  
Episode Eleven: Soft Touch  
  
Group G: Mexico v Italy @ Oita  
  
A Vampire Princess Miyu Fanfic  
  
She watched over them all, moving about here and there, getting to wherever it is they were going at the moment. They scrambled about like little ants, almost ready to topple over each other. For all the trouble man has been spared up to this point, Miyu let them play their innocent and trivial games, not expecting anything in return. Actually, there was something. She thought she might join in the festivities.  
  
It was true that all the action they faced in their so-called lives amounted to very much of nothing, compared to the terrors that Miyu encountered. Nights like these - mock battles that took the place of war, a war whose result had no meaning or significance - paled in even attempting to impress her anymore. Still, she let them play. She required a brief diversion herself every now and then, and the world to which she ultimately belonged offered no such comforts, save for the company of Larva.  
  
They called this the Big Eye, a grand structure with a roof that opened and closed and supposedly resembled what the name suggested. Miyu watched it when the rain came down and they had to close it up. It was quite amusing.  
  
So, there she was, walking among what she used to believe was her own, taking part for a time in their pursuits and actually enjoying herself, after being brought down to their level. Something very basic about it all, as she walked past all the little shops and stores inside the stadium. Something that, perhaps for the first time in a long time, gave a glimpse into what it is to be this innocent and carefree. Something that offered a chance to feel the tiniest bit alive.  
  
A child ran into her, breaking Miyu's brief moment of peace. He was carrying a toy in one hand and a beverage with no lid in the other, until it spilled all over her dress. Miyu couldn't help but burn his face into her memory.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he cried, more upset that he lost his drink than having it lost on his victim.  
  
Miyu stood unfazed, saying, "Don't worry about it." The sight of his deep brown eyes, as she stared into them, was the memory she took before the little one ran away without another word. He faded into the crowds, becoming just as indistinguishable as the rest. But she held onto to the sense of his presence for as long as she could.  
  
"Children," Larva said behind Miyu.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she replied, "If only their parents could learn from them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She turned around, looking up at him, "Hmm? Nothing. Let's go."  
  
---  
  
"Folks, we have a real battle going on here, as Italy struggles to catch up with Mexico in their final group game. Italy needs only to win here to win the group to become the favorites against whoever becomes the second place finisher in Group D. But Mexico, perfect after two games, wants to complete the sweep and ensure its place in the round of sixteen. Make no mistake, the winner of this match, regardless of the other score, will move on from group play. So far, they have been going toe to toe with each other in the first thirty minutes of the match. Both sides have been aggressive with the ball and have been successful in their attacks on the net. The defenders for both nations have been put to shame at this point, and as we close in on the first half, the scoreline is already four-four!"  
  
Miyu sat in a section filled with the most partisan of fans, too engulfed in their own little games to be worried about anything else. She kept to herself the whole time, contrasting with the raucous crowds that rose to their feet each time the score increased. But there was a certain grace to this, she observed, and perhaps there existed all the fascination. Move around a ball with your feet, and hopefully it goes where you want it to go. And the...goals...so far, each and every one of them were perfect. She watched all of them sail into the net, in plays that were executed with a style and accuracy of which humans were not capable.  
  
"Do you see it, Larva?" she asked her partner.  
  
"Yes," he replied as the ball moved about. To the naked eye, the players controlled the ball, and it moved about as they did. But Miyu and Larva knew better, once the cross led to a volley and a shot that flew high above the defenders and, despite its prolonged time in the air, found its way past the goalkeeper and into the webbing of the net.  
  
Those all around Miyu shot up from their seats in unison, celebrating the ninth goal in an inordinate amount of time. This is where their innocence shone through, when such unnatural physicalities were undoubtedly mistaken for excellence and perfection.  
  
"Something is wrong," she said above all the noise.  
  
"Then perhaps he has something to do with it?" Larva asked, pointing out one from the neighboring stands.  
  
Miyu looked. He was some distance from where they sat, and one might not discern him from all the rest had he not been sitting quietly, despite all the rowdy emotion around him. A clever smile played across his face, but he remained perfectly still.  
  
"The boy," Miyu said, "The boy from before!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Interfering with humans. Perhaps I should go have a talk with him."  
  
"Is it that easy?" Larva asked, watching her rise from her seat.  
  
"No, I suppose not," she said, "Still, wait for me, Larva."  
  
"Always, Miyu."  
  
---  
  
The stadium was larger than its appearance betrayed, as she took to traveling from one crowded section to the next, towards the boy that now caught her attention. He was disturbing her one night of freedom! Miyu would not stand for that!  
  
Up the steps of one part of the stadium and down the steps of the next, Miyu slowly marched to the source of the trouble that those around her did not notice. And while no one of any real consequence had moved from their seats, when she got there, there was no one to greet her. Only an empty seat left unoccupied where a boy once sat.  
  
"The child," Miyu said the next person, "Where is he?"  
  
"Ain't no one here," the man said quite plainly, "You must be mistaken."  
  
Miyu looked all around, and sure enough, no one of the image that she recalled from memory was in sight. A moment of silent frustration, drowned out by all the noise, vexed Miyu, moreso when, then and there, another goal on the pitch easily floated into the net, causing those around her to erupt in a roaring ovation. This one had time to toy with humans AND with her all at once.  
  
She had left Larva alone all this time. It was best for her to return.  
  
---  
  
Miyu walked down the steps of her own section in the stadium, having returned fruitless from her brief expedition. She had thought her partner to be the first to greet her back. Instead, she would do the task for him.  
  
"He's gone, Larva," Miyu said as she sat back down.  
  
But Larva, to her surprise, remained motionless, fixated on the match, as much as he did when he waited for her to return. She sat right next to him, looking at him, but still he did not move.  
  
"Larva!" she commanded, "What are you doing?"  
  
"He can't hear you," Miyu heard someone say. She turned her head.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes," the child said, "From first I saw you, I guessed that you might want to spoil my fun. And I can't have that."  
  
"Larva," she said, moving about in front of the silent Shinma, "Help me!"  
  
"He can't see you, either," he said confidently, "In fact, no one can. It's just the two of us."  
  
The child waved his hand, and in that instant all the noise and all the emotion of the crowds fell silent. Miyu looked about her, and while they continued to wave about in an electrifying atmosphere, their voices were removed from her ears. Only that of her own and the child remained.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The child shrugged, "The same as you. Peace and quiet to do as I please." He put on a sly smile as he raised his hand. Miyu knew not the significance of his gesture, until the match ball came sailing in her direction. She gasped, and ducked underneath both of her arms, as a fan behind her grabbed a lucky souvenir.  
  
He laughed in wicked fashion, saying, "I can move what I desire with my own free will, do you not think I can do much more?"  
  
Miyu picked herself up, angered by his arrogance, "You are quite the treacherous Shinma."  
  
"But you can't stop me, Miyu!" he cried, citing her name most unexpectedly.  
  
"I must."  
  
"And for what? Letting these silly mortals play their games as they see fit?"  
  
He moved his arm, and the ball moved with him, again bouncing off the foot of a striker, touching nothing but the back of the net yet again.  
  
"I entertain these innocents as much as I entertain myself," he said, "What have you done except seal our own into the darkness?"  
  
"It is exactly your amusement that must be stopped," Miyu replied defiantly.  
  
The child laughed yet again, mocking her in the worst way, "Not likely. You see, you are quite powerful and very dangerous, but you are nothing without your pet Shinma there."  
  
Miyu looked over to Larva, and called to him with all of her energy. Still, he would not respond, and remained just as he did the moment she left him.  
  
"Why do you bother?" the child asked, "In a way, you are just like us, interfering with them by protecting them from your kind."  
  
"I do not wish to toy with them for my own pleasure!" Miyu retorted.  
  
"You simply don't understand! What does it matter, Miyu? Man has not controlled its own destiny since the dawn of time, why should they start now?"  
  
His eyes then lit up, and a wave of his hand pushed Miyu down onto the concrete steps. As the child stepped over her, she felt the weight of his powers against the pressure of the surface beneath her. It was then that Miyu realized that, for once, she had desperately underestimated the might of this particular Shinma. The force of his hand was felt on her neck as he slowly tightened his invisible grip.  
  
"You arrogant little creature!" the child said, angered for the first time, "To think you have any true hold over any of us?"  
  
Miyu tried to reach for air, but his choke hold was just too strong, all the while Larva sat in plain sight, unaware of anything that was going on. She struggled and panicked, and still she remained under his grasp. She gagged and choked, and still she remained under his grasp. She had felt the edge of what she couldn't possibly conceive before - defeat - and had a moment of weakness.  
  
The child released his grip, leaving Miyu to have her first breath of air on the pavement. He turned away and contemplated. Then he asked, "What did you just say?"  
  
Miyu staggered her breaths, replying, "I said, 'I'm sorry.'"  
  
He looked at her with a peculiar expression across his face. His arrogance had all washed away, replaced with a slight sense of satisfaction and a great feeling of misunderstanding. Miyu sought to wonder why, as force replaced gentleness in the Shinma.  
  
"Any lesser creature would not have capitulated," the child said softly, lifting Miyu up by the hand, "Yes, your pride would have been the end of you, Miyu. Perhaps you will learn in time."  
  
"This was a test?" she asked.  
  
"Hardly. You were merely my amusement until then."  
  
The child lifted his hand once more, and all around Miyu, the cheering and celebrating rang in her ears again, as the creature smiled to her.  
  
"They're in good hands, I think," the Shinma said, "I shall return to our realm. I have had my amusement."  
  
A ball of light swirled all around him, and as he begun to fade, he said his parting words for Miyu, "You may let them play now."  
  
The Shinma disappeared of his own free will, just as Larva turned around to see. "Miyu," he said.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, picking her head up.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
Miyu nodded, sitting back down in her seat, "It's over."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"But, what--"  
  
"Please, I just want to enjoy the rest of the night."  
  
END.  
  
Next matches:  
  
Episode Twelve: Belgium v Russia @ Shizuoka  
  
An Urusei Yatsura Fanfic  
  
Then:  
  
Special Episode: Poland v United States @ Daejeon, Korea Republic  
  
An Adventures of the Mini-Goddesses Fanfic 


End file.
